1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for editing a graphic user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for editing a GUI according to a user's taste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphic user interface (GUI) is a task environment where a user exchanges information with a device through graphics. While the GUI was suggested to improve a work environment of a personal computer (PC) at an early stage, much attention has been recently given to GUI design with fierce competition in the designs of portable terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld PCs, and the like. GUIs are designed based on various content (such as images, sounds, and animation), but content for conventional GUIs are limited to those provided in terminals.